


Gatan-gaton

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chikan, Consensual Slut Shaming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Subspace, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goro is unnerved by the stranger who seems to stand just a little too close to him on the train.This close, it feels like this man is not even a stranger….not a stranger at all…
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Gatan-gaton

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Gatan-gaton ガタンガトン - Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a train makes. (You know, that sound they play in the background in Persona 5 whenever you’re on the subway.) 
> 
> Yeah, it's hard incest and chikan train molestation. So that's what it is.

The train is hotter than hell.

A choking heat. The air conditioner must not be working. 

Goro rubs the skin around his wrists, the sliver of porcelain skin that protrudes from his black leather gloves. He normally feels a sense of security in his gloves, but right now—in this thick July heat, on a train with no air-conditioning—he feels so stifled by them. They’re tight. As are his uniform shirt and his stiffly pressed pants. So tight. Sticking to him.

He takes a deep breath. He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the sweat off his face. Goddamn, this heat. Mementos will be teeming with strange creatures already burnt to a crisp. Good. The shadows are easier to kill that way. 

So there’s something to look forward to, at least. Blowing off some steam in Mementos and wasting some weak-ass shadows. Killing useless enemies does serve a purpose, besides spying on the Phantom Thieves. It’s fun. Not only that, it fluffs Goro’s confidence. 

These days…

Goro pulls out a soda from his briefcase and chugs it. Headless of the way his throat works to swallow the carbonated liquid, absentmindedly wiping away some sticky liquid as it accidentally dribbles down his chin. He pants around the drink and chugs some more. 

Somewhere he thinks he hears a man clear his throat. He glances up. The train car they’re in is not exactly crowded, but enough that Goro could not find a seat. He’s standing towards the door holding on to the overhead rail. The cough he thought he heard sounds like it came from a man sitting across from him. A man with a newspaper shoved in front of his face. 

Goro eyes the man briefly. He feels watched, but he can’t put his finger on why. He puts the drink away, suddenly thinking better of it. 

No matter. He’s probably just being paranoid. 

But these days…

Goro grips the headrail tighter. The sweat from his hands emanates from underneath the leather. Somehow the material sticks to the handrail. It makes an unpleasant squelching sound. Goro winces, eyes darting around to see if anyone heard it. Or if they even care. 

He has about ten more stops on this train before he can escape into the open air. Damn, ten stops feels like an eternity right now…

He closes his eyes and tries to imagine he’s somewhere else. 

Like…

Goro has a place he wishes to be. A room. One specific room. A bedroom, in a high rise apartment building in Roppongi. If Goro thinks hard enough, he can imagine the feel of a bedspread beneath him. A comfortable mattress and a thickly stuffed duvet cover. Some silky cotton sheets…black sometimes, and sometimes white…Goro remembers how those sheets feel against his face as he’s pressed down. Against his naked chest as his body rubs the bed over and over, pushed from behind…again and again…until he’s lost… 

Rough hands on his hips. An intrusion deep inside that drives Goro so wild he loses sight of who he is and what he’s doing with his life—

Cold eyes and an even colder smirk. Lips that don’t kiss him right, but that feel so good he doesn’t even care. A strong chin, a neatly groomed line of stubble that scratches Goro’s neck when they fuck sometimes.

And words: _ “That’s it. You want to take my cock again? One more time? I know you do…”  _

Those words, even though they’re only in Goro’s mind, send a shiver down his spine. That man’s voice is intoxicating—Goro’s ears remember it no matter where he is or what he’s doing. Just as much as his hands or his cock. That voice is what does Goro in. Makes him want to stretch his body out on that bed and never get up. Give himself over completely…

“Now arriving at the Shimbashi stop. Next stop is: Hamamatsucho. Hamamatsucho, next stop.” 

The train announcement cuts through Goro’s thoughts. He opens his eyes and tries to get out of the way as people squeeze passed him. This is the uncomfortable part—people pushing and breathing on each other as they scramble out of the train. Goro squishes himself into the back near the door between cars to get away from the hustle and bustle. He doesn’t exactly want to be touched by anyone in this heat, let alone when he’s thinking about…

“Please stand clear of the closing doors.” 

When the train whooshes to life again, Goro sighs and stretches his shirt to fan the skin underneath. He’s so sweaty and uncomfortable. Why did he think it was a good idea to think about  _ that,  _ of all things? Now he’s feeling itchy and frustrated, the blood beneath his skin working up to a boil. 

He misses that room. The bedroom in Roppongi. 

He misses that man. 

They haven’t had a chance to be intimate in a while. The election is picking up speed and Goro’s pursuit of the Phantom Thieves has just started to bear fruit. They’re both busy. These days, even when they have the time to fuck, sometimes they’re both too tired to actually do it. They wind up asleep in the bed like an old married couple.

It’s embarrassing. 

Goro always thought starting a relationship like theirs—one as forbidden and unhealthy as what they have going on—would mean that his sex life would be out of control. He expected (and, honestly, anticipated) being fucked day in and day out, with barely a minute to breathe. Subject to all kinds of kinky things, things Goro doesn’t even fully understand. A wild, perverted trip into a masochist’s hell/heaven. 

That’s what Goro signed up for when he starting fucking Shido Masayoshi. His own father. 

Strangely, that’s not what he got. Or at least, it isn’t what he has been getting for the past month. It’s been weeks since the last time he and Shido had sex. Their schedules and their actual lives—a candidate for prime minister and a perfect student with a side job as an ace detective—keep getting in the way. 

Not having sex…it’s...

Well…

Goro grips the handrail harder in agitation. 

…Difficult. It’s difficult. 

Goro doesn’t want to admit it. He wants to be the kind of person that doesn’t rely on other people, least of all  _ him _ . But the truth is obvious. It’s obvious in the yearning in the pit of his stomach, the keening on his flesh whenever his clothes brush him the wrong way, the ache in his tongue and the deep part of his brain. He misses the sex with Shido so badly…it hurts. 

Not that there’s anything he can really do about it. Shido is a busy man and he cannot be hurried. He fucks when he wants to fuck, no sooner and no later (Goro remembers a happier time when Shido would suddenly drag him to his office and fuck him against his desk, ruthless and rough). You can’t ask that man for more than he’s willing to give. So Goro knows he needs to just let it go, be patient, and wait. 

But the waiting is such a drag. It kills Goro’s self esteem, too. Waiting around like a handmaiden or something at Shido’s beck and call. It’s humiliating! Goro would fight it harder if only he didn’t need it so badly. As it is, there’s nothing he can do but swallow the humiliation and hope that Shido will start to need him again soon. Even half as much as Goro needs him right now.

“Ahem.” 

Goro flinches. Someone just cleared their throat so near to his ear it actually startled him. How creepy… Goro feels the presence of someone on his lefthand side. He inches away, then peeks around his shoulder to get a glimpse.

That man again. The one with the newspaper. This time, the newspaper is gone, but Goro is sure it’s still him. There’s a gleam in his eye that is unmistakable—Goro thinks he recognizes that gleam. In fact, he does recognize it.

The lewd, piercing stare of a lecher. Goro would know it anywhere. He sleeps with such a lecher on a regular basis. 

But this man is unfamiliar. He has a bushy brown beard and is wearing a herringbone hat with a long peacoat. Very odd for this kind of weather. The lenses of his glasses are wide and round in a way that would be dorky on a younger man. On this man, with the glasses and the hat, the whole appearance, it just makes him look…sort of old. He looks like a journalist from a bygone age. Or someone who works in a bookshop. Or a pencil-pusher in an office who has a hobby of doing crossword puzzles. That kind of guy. 

Except for the eyes. The golden brown eyes that nail Goro to the wall and hold him there. Frozen. A predatory look. 

Goro wants to stare harder at those eyes, there’s something about them that bothers him—

But then he realizes he’s being rude. He looks away quickly and inches closer to the wall of the train car. As far from that strange man as he can get. He doesn’t want to be rude, to call any attention to himself, but that man started it first! He stood right next to him…

Goro thinks about switching cars. It’s true that they say it’s not safe to do that when the train is in motion, but Goro feels it’s probably a good idea to get away from this guy. Or else he might become the victim of train harassment…that’s the last thing he needs. 

“Now arriving at Hamamatsucho. Next stop is: Tamachi. Tamachi, next stop.” 

The train’s arrival at the next station makes Goro’s decision for him. Again there is a mad rush of people in and off the train. Everyone switches places or shuffles seats, finding a new place to wait out the rest of the ride in this underground hellhole. 

“Please stand clear of the closing doors.” 

As the train picks up speed, Goro relaxes his shoulders and takes stock of where he’s settled. Still up against the train car wall. Hopefully as far away from anyone as he can be. Relaxing his shoulders, he takes a step backward—

—his back comes up against something hard. Shock filters through his system. What the hell? He’s disoriented, has he hit another wall…?

But then suddenly there’s hot breath in his ear. And oh. Oh, no. It’s not a wall. It’s a person. Coarse brown beard hair scratches the side of Goro’s face. It’s that newspaper guy, again, of course. He’s back. Now he’s flush against Goro’s body. So close he can feel where their legs are touching. Like this man is trying to break down the barrier of their skin and climb right in—

Panicking, Goro tries to scramble away. But the person is stronger than him. He takes it upon himself to press Goro right against the wall, face first. Obstructing him from view. So Goro can’t even call for help if he wants to—and, to be clear, he doesn’t want to! He doesn’t want anyone to know this is happening to him! Train molestation, this thing on the news, it’s real and it’s happening to him right now—Goro has a reputation to consider! God forbid anyone recognizes him and then his face would be all over the media with headlines like “Young Ace Detective Becomes Victim of Train Assault.” The embarrassment! No one would remember when Goro solved cases, they’d just remember this! His name would be ruined. Goro can’t bear to think of it!

So he has to solve this himself. He grits his teeth, his razor sharp wit thinking of a solution. He could fight. He’s not bad in a fist fight, for one thing. Also, his thoughts can’t help reaching towards the gun hidden in his briefcase…if he could only get to it…

Suddenly the man’s hands are on him. On his chest. Snaking downward. Slowly but surely. Down, down. Landing on the soft bulge in the front of his pants where his crotch is. Rubbing—the man’s thumb is rubbing his groin up and down. Intuitive and smart. Finding the head of Goro’s cock even over clothing, as if he somehow knew where it was before he even started touching him. As if he’d always known…

Goro gasps. Something tingles at the bottom of his spine. 

Oh. Shit. 

The man’s tongue is on him now. On his ear. Licking, hot and wet. Goro trembles, his knees twitching as his body halfheartedly tries to fight. But the man’s arms have him caged in. His hands are thick and strong, Goro can see them on his hips and on his groin.

Wait, those hands…? 

Goro’s brain has already done some math on what exactly is happening, but his conscious mind is a little slower. Probably because the man’s other hand sneaks around the back of him to fondle his ass. Fitting his cheeks perfectly inside his palm. So familiar, so possessive. Like he’s known this ass his whole life and knows exactly what to do with it. 

His thumb runs down the seam of Goro’s crack. Goro almost shouts at the sensation, but then remembers they’re on the train. There’s a middle-aged woman sitting not even half a meter away from him. Within an arm’s distance. She’d probably hear him if he coughed too loudly, nonetheless if he moaned because someone found his most sensitive spot and is currently rubbing it without mercy.

Goro’s eyelids flutter. It’s been so long since he’s been touched like this. His body is too quick to respond. Too honest. He’s already getting hard under this man’s hand. His legs are turning to jelly…

And of course, the man realizes this. He chuckles darkly in Goro’s ear. That chuckle…oh yes, it’s just like—

“Giving in already?” 

That voice is a low growl in Goro’s ear and he can’t help sighing a tiny moan. He knows that voice. He knows precisely who this man is—

“Shi—”

“Keep your goddamn voice down,” Shido snarls, slapping a hand against Goro’s mouth. “We’re going to do this without getting found out. You hear me?” 

Joy surges through Goro’s head, rippling through the rest of his body like a puff of honeyed pollen, stirring up everything it touches. Suddenly he’s giddy and his eye are unfocused. He’s smiling so big underneath Shido’s hand. 

Already, he’s slipping into that headspace that turns on only when he’s with Shido. 

Oh, Papa, Goro thinks. Making such a silly disguise just for me…just so you could touch me…

Naughty Papa. Wanting to touch me on the train…not that I mind! Papa can touch me anywhere. Any place, any time, in front of whoever he wants—

Wait. 

One half of Goro’s brain is saying that. Ready to submit so fast because he knows the kind of pleasure he’s about to get. But the other half of Goro’s brain—the rational part—is screaming! What the hell! Is Shido out of his mind? How could he come up with a crazy scheme like this? Disguises and bullshit? If they get caught, they’re both going down hard! Their names torn to shreds! Everything, the whole plan, everything they’d worked for, would be ruined! Beyond repair! 

Shido is such a lecher, he lets his dick control his every move sometimes! This is exactly how they got into trouble in the first place with that woman in the boondocks…damn it, Shido. He needs Goro to talk some sense into him—

“Easy,” Shido hums, going back to rubbing Goro’s sensitive parts in all the right ways. He can feel Goro’s body tightening in anxiety, he can feel Goro trying to squirm away from him. But he doesn’t let it happen. “Take it easy. We’re going to be fine…you’ll see…”

As he talks, his hands wander. The one in the front starts undoing Goro’s belt buckle. He unzips Goro’s pants and slides right in. There’s already a wet patch on the front of Goro’s briefs, from his instant arousal, and Shido’s fingers torment the spot. Letting Goro know that he’s found his wetness, that he sees just what he’s done to him. With barely more than two thumbs and a shitty disguise. 

“Yeah, I knew you’d like this…” Shido kisses Goro’s neck furtively, hidden underneath his herringbone hat. “Your body is so slutty, like always. You can’t help getting turned on even in a situation like this…” 

Goro bites his lip hard. He wants to fight, to say that it’s not true. But…it is true. The proof is right there in front of them. Goro’s cock is fully hard, flushed red and weeping. Shido rubs his thumb around the tip to tease him and Goro falters, his hands catching him against the train wall. He’s leaning on it now. Unable to stand on his own. 

Goro is almost completely hidden from view now. Shido is so much bigger than him; his whole body eclipses Goro’s small frame. All anyone would see from the outside is an anonymous man leaning against the train wall. Nothing else.

Probably. 

Shido takes the opportunity to slide Goro’s briefs down. Exposing his burning cock to the humid air of the train car. Goro gasps. His cock is out! Right here, in the middle of the train! He feels like he’s completely naked, like everyone can see, even though he thinks they aren’t…

Completely humiliated and so, so turned on, Goro buries his face in his father’s burly arm. He doesn’t want to see himself. He’s too embarrassed. So he hides and bites down on the fabric of Shido’s coat as Shido begins to stroke him. 

“Come on, look at yourself,” Shido teases. Stroking him lazily. Working him up. “You don’t believe me? Look how hard up for it you are…come on, look…”

Goro shakes his head. He doesn’t want to look. He doesn’t, he really doesn’t…!

…Oh god, he wants to look so badly! 

Even while he shakes his head no, Goro opens one eye to take a quick peek. Beneath his lashes, he looks down at his exposed member. Bare and painfully hard, as hard as he’s ever been. For anyone nearby to see. It’s mortifying but at the same time it’s such a brutally honest gesture…Goro, deep down, loves how honest his body is for Shido. They’ve lied to each other many times, but no matter what, his body will always be honest. 

Goro loves that. 

The floaty, thirsty part of his brain takes over. Goro’s rationality leaves him like a whisper in the night. 

He giggles. 

“I’m so hard for you, Papa…” 

There it is.

Shido grunts. That pet name is his weak spot and they both know it. He strokes Goro harder and yanks down his pants. They’re hovering dangerously around the middle of his thighs now. Bare ass and slick cock fully revealed. Shido shoves a finger in Goro’s mouth, and of course Goro knows what to do. He sucks. With all the passion he would if it were Shido’s dick. 

He knows where that finger is going—

“Now arriving at Tamachi. Next stop is: Shinagawa. Shinagawa, next stop.”

The train has ground to halt. With it, Goro and Shido freeze completely. Goro’s cock is still out, Shido’s hand has gone still around it. Holding it in place. He presses Goro up against the wall as hard as he can, shielding him as much as possible. 

Goro can’t breathe. This is insane. He can hear the crowd of people shuffling around mere centimeters away from them. They were a single passing glance away from total ruin. 

And he’s still so  _ fucking _ hard!

It hurts. He wishes Shido would move his hand. Like this, held but given no friction to grant him any relief, Goro feels horribly denied. His balls ache. He wants it…

Eyes fluttering closed, Goro rocks his hips forward into Shido’s hand. Trying to create some friction. To get Shido to touch him more. Even though the train doors are still open. Even though people are still finding their seats.

Shido scoffs. “I should just let them see you. You demanding little slut. That’s clearly what you want, anyway. I should just let them see.” 

No, Papa, please don’t let them see! No, don’t, I’ll be good…! 

…Oh, Papa, please let them see! Let them see how hard I am for my Papa! I want them to know what you do to me! 

Goro is shaking from trying to control himself. He can’t think around the place where Shido’s hand is. That hand is taking up all the space in his head. There’s no room for anything else. Just that hand and how it’s determinedly  _ not  _ touching him! 

“Please…” he whispers. It’s breathy and weak. Goro’s eyes are filling with tears, a mix of the embarrassment, the overwhelming situation, and the sheer desire. “Please, more…” 

“Please stand clear of the closing doors.” 

The announcements speak over the last part of Goro’s plea. It’s just as well. Once the doors close, Shido is stroking him again. Goro nearly dissolves into a puddle right there. His whole body is flushed with heat, combined with the heat of the day, and the body heat of the man behind him…it’s impossible to move, to breathe or to think. Goro just has to stand there and take it. 

He’s dripping wet now. Some of it slips out of Shido’s hand and lands on the train floor with a splat. People could probably hear that. It happens again. And again. Goro’s cock is soaked with his own pre-cum and Shido’s hand isn’t slowing down. 

“I’m—I’m—”

Goro gasps for air. He’s about to cum. The heat inside him has reached a breaking point, bubbling over, destroying him like hot lava, and he can’t fight it anymore—

“You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” Shido seethes. Sweating underneath his costume. “You’re going to cum all over this filthy fucking train and you don’t even care who sees. Because you can’t help yourself…” 

Goro nods. He nods and nods. It’s true. His whole body is trembling, his lips are twitching, his teeth clack together, he’s so close—

Shido shoves a finger in his ass and Goro cums. Hard. He bites down on the scratchy fabric of Shido’s coat to stifle his own moan. Goro is typically a screamer in the bedroom, so it’s difficult for him to tone it down. He barely manages to get by with a frustrated whine as his spills himself into Shido’s waiting hand. Some inevitably leaks and hits the train wall with gusto, staining it milky white in places. 

Shido is satisfied. He smirks, stroking Goro through his orgasm. Holding him as he shakes around the last pulses of it. Goro felt as if he saw heaven for a moment there, he came so hard. There are tears on his face but he doesn’t remember how they got there. 

But Shido’s finger is still inside him. He’s added another, so now there are two. Stretching him. Indifferent to how sensitive he’s become after his climax. Rubbing him and rubbing him. Relentless. 

Weakly, Goro turns his head to look at Shido. He sees the lascivious, greedy smile on that man’s face and he knows he’s in for more. Possibly a lot more. Shido’s not done with him by a long-shot.

Oh, fuck, yes…

Goro gives Shido a big sloppy grin. 

Shido kisses him on the lips. Tender, if only for a brief moment. He kisses him and then pulls away saying, “You’re such a pervert. Aren’t you? Go ahead. Tell me what a shameless pervert you are.” 

Goro’s heart trembles in delight. He loves being able to make his father happy by saying things like this. He’d say anything if Shido asked him to. 

“I’m a pervert,” Goro chimes. Eyes glassy, totally lost to bliss. “I’m a desperate, slutty little pervert who can’t get enough of you, Papa. Your hands on my cock and your fingers inside me are….nnnnnnnhh…” He moans, his eyes rolling back. “…so good!” 

Shido kisses his mouth again. Lingering there. When he breaks away, there’s a light in his eyes that Goro hasn’t seen before. “That’s right,” he agrees. “That’s exactly right.” 

He pulls open his coat, revealing that his pants have been undone and unzipped this entire time. No boxers to speak of. His proud, fully erect dick bursts through the open zipper, concealed moments ago only by the coat. 

“Well,” Shido smiles on one side of his face. “Like father, like son.” 

He flips Goro around and impales him on his generously endowed cock. Straight to the hilt on the first thrust. Goro nearly cums again. He flips against his father’s chest limply and let’s himself be fucked within an inch of his life. Right there on the goddamn train. 

He doesn’t know how long it lasts. How many times he cums. He misses his stop, he knows that. But no one disturbs them, even when they go another time. And another, and another.

“Now arriving at Ikebukuro. Next stop is: Otsuka. Otsuka, next stop.” 

“Oh, um…uh, excuse me…” 

Someone brushes past Shido. The two of them don’t even notice. 

Why would they? They got away with it! That night, Shido takes Goro back to his apartment and Goro gets to luxuriate on that bed one more time. With the air conditioning on, too. 

It’s perfect.

__________________________________________

“As you know, my feelings on the Phantom Thieves have been quite complicated. This new, fairly public challenge they’ve received from Medjed adds another wrinkle into an already convoluted situation. Medjed is criminals, although they too claim to stand for justice. I think the Phantom Thieves have an ideological adversary that perhaps their name alone cannot stand up to…” 

“That Akechi!” Morgana whines, slumping against Ren’s leg in exasperation. “Talking like he knows! He sure likes to run his mouth, even though he doesn’t know the first thing about Medjed and Alibaba and this whole mess…” 

“Well,” Makoto adds, looking up at the television in Leblanc. They’re all watching Akechi drone on and on for some daytime talk show. “He does bring up some interesting points though. Our public persona might be perceived differently because of Medjed’s threat…” 

Ryuji’s foot is bouncing. It’s bouncing hard. So hard his whole leg is shaking. He can’t stop. His chewing on a fingernail and he has no idea what anyone else is talking about. 

It can’t be, he thinks. Nah, no way. It wasn’t him. That’s impossible. It wasn’t Akechi…definitely not…

But then, why did the person Ryuji saw on the Yamanote Line the other day look almost exactly like him? The hair, the face…pressed up against the wall of the train car like he was being molested.

At first, Ryuji thought he was witnessing an active train assault happening. Some guy was bearing down on someone else from behind. It looked like his hips were working—was he actually…? No one else seemed to notice though! Unreal! 

So of course Ryuji went over to stop it. But when he got close, he saw two things that stopped him. The first thing was the person being assaulted. It looked like Akechi Goro. That was…well, that was…something. The second thing was the most important one: It looked like Akechi was  _ enjoying _ it. 

…Not just enjoying it. It looked like Akechi was having the time of his life. He was smiling, drooling running down his chin, hips moving in time to the man’s thrusts.

“Yes, please Papa, more…” he said. Those words rang in Ryuji’s ears even to this day.

That whole scene scared the absolute shit out of Ryuji. He brushed passed the man with nothing more than awkward ‘excuse me’ and got the hell out of there. 

Now he wants to forget it. He wants to forget it so damn bad! 

So why…

Why is that scene showing up in his dreams? Dreams that Ryuji wakes up from with more than a fair share of morning wood. Sometimes, he wakes up to wet sheets that need to be changed at ungodly hours of the morning before his mom sees…

He can’t get it out of his head. And here, with that fucking guy on the television screen…

Akechi likes screwing  _ guys _ ? In public? On the  _ train _ ? 

…Who the fuck is his ‘Papa’…? What kind of sick shit—

“Hey, Ryuji, you okay?” 

Ryuji looks up to see Ann and the rest of them staring at him. “You spaced out there,” Ann continues. “And could you maybe stop shaking the table so much? I’m trying to eat here.” 

“Uh….” Ryuji forces his leg to stop. He swallows hard, pushes the thoughts away. He reaches for any kind of casual excuse he can think of, finally landing on, “Uh, well, you’re always eating! Why don’t you give it a rest already…” 

“I am not! I’m just hungry!” Ann shoots back. 

So they bicker. The conversation is forgotten and Ryuji is left to stew in his own thoughts. Never arriving at any kind of answer. 

And if that train scene winds up in Ryuji’s personal spank bank? Well, that’s his own damn business. 

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine <3


End file.
